


TrickyKitten

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [8]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 8 of the series based on the song "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TrickyKitten

EIGHT  
 _I wanna be your hot tub when you’re dippin  
I wanna be your bathrobe when you’re drippin  
I wanna be your cocktail, baby, when you’re sippin_

 

“Hey…I forgot to tell you guys what I bought,” JC said as they got ready in the Quiet Room.

“YOU spent money?” Lance teased.

“Yeah,” JC said, totally oblivious. “I had a hot tub installed at the house.”

“Really? Cool, man.” Justin clapped JC on the back.

“So…the tour’s over next week…I thought maybe you could all come over and try it out,” JC said softly.

The room was uncommonly quiet, and Chris watched JC carefully. Over the length of the tour, JC had drawn into himself, coming out only on stage. It was as if he was preparing for the end, and no one was quite sure how to take it.

“Sorry, Jayce,” Joey said. “I’m going up to New York to see the baby.”

“Right.” JC nodded.

“Me and Brit are headed for some hot tubbing of our own, in the Bahamas,” Justin announced.

“FreeLance stuff. Sorry, JC,” Lance said apologetically.

“It’s okay. I mean, it was short notice and all,” JC said quietly. Justin, Lance and Joey left the Quiet Room.

“You didn’t ask me,” Chris said. JC looked at him.

“I just figured, you know, since the others weren’t coming.” JC pulled on his sneakers.

“Why?” Chris looked at him blankly.

“Well, you and I don’t hang out much without the others.” JC blushed.

“JC, I would REALLY like to come over and check out your new hot tub,” Chris said. JC’s face lit up.

“Really? Oh, Chris, that’s great! I’ll cook dinner, then we can veg.” Chris’ heart leapt at the joy on JC’s face. “I can hardly wait!”

Me either, Chris thought as he watched JC bounce out the door.

 

Two weeks later, Chris found himself at JC’s front door. He had wanted to bring wine, but he wasn’t quite sure what JC wanted, and JC was the wine expert. Instead, Chris brought a huge pillar candle for JC to set out by the hot tub.

“Hey, Chris,” JC said happily as he answered the door. “C’mon in.”

“Something smells good,” Chris said, sniffing.

“It’s nothing big,” JC said modestly. “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh. It’s dumb. I guess it’s a hot-tub warming gift or something,” Chris said, handing the bag to JC.

“Oh, man, Chris, this is great. It will look perfect out on the deck. Thanks.” JC led the way back to the kitchen. He dug through a drawer. “Here are some matches. Why don’t you go light it and put it on the table? Dinner’s almost done.”

Chris went out to JC’s deck. The hot tub was in a corner. Chris sighed as he lit the candle. He was incredibly nervous. JC was right when he said it was rare for he and Chris to hang out alone. But it wasn’t JC’s fault. Chris’ feelings had continued to grow since he had first REALLY taken notice of JC two years earlier, and it had gotten to the point that Chris was afraid that JC could see it in his eyes.

JC carried out two plates of marinated pasta and chicken. “Looks great,” Chris said, sitting down.

“I hope so.” JC looked at Chris. “Thanks, Chris, for coming over. It means a lot to me.”

“Sure, JC. No problem.” Chris took a bite of pasta.

“You’re awfully quiet,” JC commented.

“Just getting into the groove of being on a mini-vacation,” Chris said.

They chatted for a while about the tour and other things. JC then said, “I know that even if they weren’t busy, the guys would have found excuses to not be here.”

Chris decided to be honest. “JC, you’ve been so distant the last few months.”

“I’ve been trying to learn to get along on my own. You guys have been my life for the past seven years.”

“And we’re not going anywhere,” Chris insisted.

JC just smiled. “Let’s hit that hot tub.”

Chris stood, then froze. “Shit. I forgot my suit.”

“We’ll just skinny dip, then,” JC said, and Chris’ heart stopped beating. “C’mon in. I’ll get us some robes.” JC started the hot tub.

Chris followed JC inside and up the steps, trying to remember to breathe. JC. JC naked. JC naked and wet. “Thanks,” he said, taking the black robe JC handed him.

“Get changed and go on out. I’ll make us some drinks,” JC said.

“Okay.” Chris went down to the first floor powder room.

 

Chris sighed as he sank into the bubbling water. No sweat. He’d just think of non-sexual things. Ferrets. Pot-bellied pigs. Joey.

“How is it?” JC came out carrying two glasses.

“Heavenly.” Chris took a glass. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” JC put his glass down and started to untie the robe.

“Fuck,” Chris mumbled, trying to look away, but failing. JC was gorgeous.

“Oh, MAN. This is perfect.” JC closed his eyes and let his head drop back. Chris drank half his cocktail in one gulp.

“Good drink,” he panted. JC opened his eyes.

“Ready for another one ALREADY?” JC teased.

“No. I’m fine.”

“Okay.” JC closed his eyes again.

Chris really tried. He tried not to look at JC. He tried not to think the nasty thoughts that were monopolizing his brain. He closed his eyes. “God,” he moaned quietly.

Suddenly JC was right beside him. Chris’ eyes flew open. “Are you okay?” JC asked.

“Yeah. Fine." Chris desperately tried to will away his erection.

“What’s going on, Chris? You’ve been weird all night. Do I freak you out like I do the others?”

“God, JC, no! I’m in love with you!" Chris exclaimed. “And, fuck, I want you.”

“Is that all?” Suddenly JC was straddling Chris’ waist, his cock thick and bobbing at the surface of the water.

“JC, what are you doing?” Chris asked as JC squirmed against him.

“Chris, I’ve been waiting MONTHS for you to notice me.” JC sucked on Chris’ neck.

“Oh, fuck.” Chris’ mouth hungrily met JC’s and JC reached under the water to stroke him.

“Mmm…so hard…” JC smiled as he repositioned himself. Chris gasped as he felt JC’s entrance at the tip of his cock. JC moaned as he carefully slid himself down onto Chris. “Yes, Fuck, Chris, yes.”

Chris grasped JC’s hips and slowly thrust up. “JC, you’re so fucking tight.”

JC braced himself on Chris’ shoulders and began to ride him harder. “Oh, shit, Chris…so GOOD!”

“Fuck…” Chris threw his head back, closing his eyes.

“Chris…” JC panted. He ran his hands down Chris’ chest, then began to stroke himself.

Chris had to watch. “JC, that’s so hot…oh FUCK!” Chris tried not to yell as he came.

JC clenched his teeth as he came, shooting onto the surface of the water. He slowly moved to sit next to Chris. “Well…guess I'll be getting this puppy drained and cleaned tomorrow,” he sighed. Chris laughed and kissed him.

 

Two weeks later, everyone gathered at JC’s for a cookout. “So…you guys christen the old hot tub the other night?” Joey asked as he flipped burgers.

Chris and JC looked at each other. Chris blushed and JC laughed. “Yeah…you could say that,” JC finally said.

Justin, who had been eying the hot tub eagerly, gave JC a shocked look. “No way! Euww!”

THE END


End file.
